


#1 Fanboy

by smleeish



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smleeish/pseuds/smleeish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the strange traditions of the modern world that Damian abhorred, this was the one he might kill for. </p>
            </blockquote>





	#1 Fanboy

The photographer prowled with his camera poised, flashing hungrily across the half-naked figure posing demurely with thumbs tucked comfortably into his unzipped jeans. When he was oiled up for another round, the groupies shrieked in adoration. 

"Can I get one with my little brother too?" Dick flashed his playboy smile and Damian swore at least three fanboys fainted on the spot. 

"I hate you," The boy grumbled. 

"Only for my number one fan!" Dick whispered back.

Jealous groans were quickly silenced by a snarl. Damian huffed, satisfied as his brother clutched his favorite toy close and smiled for the camera. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hit 100 words exactly on this one (*fist-pump*). I absolutely love these two together!
> 
> Happy International Fanworks Day!


End file.
